Information handling devices (“devices”) come in a variety of forms, for example laptop computing devices, tablet computing devices, smart phones, e-readers, MP3 players, and the like. Many such devices are mobile and thus configured for use with a rechargeable battery.
The battery may be charged via a wired connection or may be wirelessly charged. Wireless charging arrangements operate using the principle of induced current. The wireless charging arrangements use transfer coils (herein referred to as “Tx coils”), e.g., in a coiling pad, oriented together to produce electromagnetic induction to produce a charging current in receiving coils (herein referred to as “Rx coils”) of the information handling device. The charging current may in turn be provided to the battery to charge the same using a suitable connection/circuitry.